1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transcoding apparatus for converting a digital bitstream complying with a certain compression method into a digital bitstream complying with a different (or the same) compression method, and more particularly, to a transcoding method for converting a digital bitstream complying with a compression method performed using a quantizer without a dead zone into a digital bitstream complying with a compression method using a quantizer with the dead zone, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The moving picture experts group (MPEG)-4 standard has been settled down as a compression method essential for the applications of recent Internet videos, mobile videos and smart media. Meanwhile, most existing digital video contents have been compressed according to the MPEG-1 standard, and the MPEG-2 standard was selected as a fundamental video compressing method for digital television broadcast (or high definition television (HDTV)). Therefore, it is highly expected that a large number of digital video contents are compressed according to the MPEG-2 standard. Accordingly, to provide a lot of digital video contents to a variety of terminals relating to digital videos afterwards, it will be important to converting digital video contents encoded according to the existing MPEG-1 or MPEG-2 standard into digital video contents complying with the MPEG-4 standard.